


To Touch You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bodyguard!Gadreel, Bondage, Dom!Michael, Gadreel has a thing for Michael's skin, M/M, Mafia Don!Michael, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Gadreel, Top!Gadreel, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Michael, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gadreel and Michael have a little bedroom fun





	To Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes
> 
> So I realized it's been about a month since I last posted actual, honest to Chuck smut. Or wrote it, even. 
> 
> I know, I know- Who am I? (24601) (hehehehe Les Mis jokes)
> 
> So have some smutty softcore BDSM with these two dorks.

Gadreel flexed his wrists once more, attempting to get out of the ties wrapped around his wrists almost playfully. The ties barely budged. These were definitely tied well, and the thought made Gadreel groan. 

He just wished he could  _ see.  _ But he couldn’t- the black tie serving as a blindfold was nice and snug over his eyes. 

Soft, lotioned hands glided up and down his torso, carefully massaging out the tension. Not that there was much tension. He relaxed further as he felt the fingers as familiar as his own caress him. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Michael whispered softly. “So beautiful, and mine. You are mine, aren’t you, Gadreel?” 

“Yes,” Gadreel sighed. “Yours, Sir.” 

“Good,” Michael murmured. Gadreel felt the bed sink more, then Michael’s solid weight on his thighs. He was naked, and Gadreel urged his body to buck. But it couldn’t, not with Michael on his legs the way he was. 

Soft lips touched his own gently, softly. A lover’s kiss, and Gadreel tilted his head for a better angle to have Michael kiss him. 

One of those hands cupped the back of Gadreel’s head, supporting it as they made out slow and easy. Gadreel tugged more insistently on his bonds, wanting to touch and caress the smooth skin of his lover, his Dom, his employer. 

“Patience,” Michael soothed, nipping Gadreel’s lower lip. 

“Please,” Gadreel whispered almost pitifully. He didn’t know how long they had been playing. He never did, blindfolded or not. It was as if time stood still when they did this. 

“What do you need, love?” Michael whispered back gently. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He ran his fingers through Gadreel’s hair and Gadreel arched into the touch with an embarrassingly loud moan. 

“To touch you, please Sir,” Gadreel rasped. How did his voice always sound so hoarse before Michael even made him scream? 

He could tell Michael was smirking. “Why, love?” 

Gadreel wanted to throw his head back in frustration. “I don’t get enough chances to touch you,” he whispered. “I love touching you, making you feel good.” 

It’s the truth. As Michael’s bodyguard, the only time Gadreel is explicitly allowed to touch Michael in public is when the Don is in danger and Gadreel has to drag him to safety. There’s other moments, moments that don’t seem out of place. A steadying hand on a shoulder during a meeting was the most common. Sometimes, Michael’s hand splayed out on Gadreel’s chest if the bodyguard was about to commit murder. The rest of their touches in public were clandestine. Brushes of fingers, a light hand on the small of the back. Nothing more. So when they were alone, in the privacy of Michael’s opulent bedroom, in the small kitchen, in the bathroom, the two were always touching, kissing, being too close to each other.  

Another soft kiss on his lips, entirely too short, and Gadreel chases after it. A soft laugh and Michael’s hand is cupping his cheek. Gadreel leans into it with a content sigh. 

“Just a little bit longer, Gad. You can hold on just a tiny bit longer for me, can’t you?” 

Gadreel nodded, kissing the palm of Michael’s hand. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered softly. 

“Good,” Michael praised, and Gadreel flushed. No matter how many times Michael praised him like this, he would always blush. It was cute, it was endearing, and was beautiful on the backdrop of Gadreel’s skin. He knew how much Michael liked watching him blush. “So good for me, baby. Just a tiny bit longer. And then you can touch me all you want.” 

Gadreel whined. A ‘tiny bit’ longer could mean anything. It could mean within the next four minutes or within the next four hours. Well. He doesn’t think Michael wouldn’t allow him not to touch for four hours. It still felt like torture. He wanted to touch, to feel. The sooner the better. 

Michael’s weight shifted above him and before Gadreel could ask what he was doing, Michael was sliding down onto Gadreel’s length. 

_ Oh. _

Michael seemed as impatient as he was, as he bottomed out quicker than Gadreel remembered after what seemed like  _ hours  _ of teasing. He squeezed around Gadreel experimentally and the bodyguard moaned. 

This is what he liked best about him and Michael’s relationship. Gadreel had never been a fan of bottoming- too many bad experiences. Michael hadn’t ever been a fan of topping, something to do with so many other people complaining about how big Michael was. Gadreel would like to know what they were smoking, because he was  _ definitely  _ bigger. Not by much, but he was. And Michael had proven to him early on that just because Michael liked Gadreel’s cock in his ass didn’t mean he was going to give up control. 

Which suited Gadreel and the submissive he kept locked away except for Michael just fine. And he loved it. 

The blindfold was removed first, and Gadreel’s eyes adjusted quickly in the low light of the room as he took in Michael leaning over him, kissing his forehead. 

“When I finish untying you,” he whispered, “I want you to fuck me into the mattress.” 

“With all due respect, Sir,” Gadreel said, a little cheekily, “I think it’d be hard for me to fuck you into the mattress if you’re on top.” 

Michael huffed a laugh, kissing Gadreel again. There was a nip to Gadreel’s lower lip, reprimanding and loving all at once. “You know what I mean,” he murmured. “Ready?” 

“Please,” Gadreel whispered. 

Michael finished untying the bonds holding Gadreel’s wrists. Gadreel allowed Michael to kiss the inside of each one before his hands flew to Michael’s hips. He buried them, hard and calloused, into Michael’s smooth, soft skin. He was going to leave bruises, but if the gasp from Michael was anything to go by, Michael didn’t care. He rocked his hips up and into Michael, and Michael’s moan was pure bliss. 

Gadreel turned them over, and Michael moaned as his back hit the mattress. He didn’t stop touching Michael, not even as his pace picked up. Michael, for his part, had one hand firmly lodged in Gadreel’s short hair; the other, clutching his back for dear life as Gadreel rocked into him powerfully. 

“Like this, Sir?” Gadreel panted. 

“Perfect, Gad, just perfect,” Michael groaned and Gadreel ducked his head down to place a possessive mark on Michael’s neck and hide his blush. He was probably going to be higher than usual, making the mark appear over Michael’s impressively made Italian silk shirts, but Gadreel couldn’t bring it in him to care. Everyone under Michael’s employ knew that Gadreel was sharing a bed with the Don. And he couldn’t be fucked to remember if Michael had any important meeting tomorrow. 

“Are you close, baby?” Michael asked, tightening his grip on Gadreel’s hair. Gadreel nodded, grabbing Michael’s toned thigh and pushing it up over his shoulder. The gasp from Michael at the sudden change and manhandling made Gadreel’s cock throb, his balls drawn up tight to his body. 

“Yes, Sir,” Gadreel moaned. “May I?” 

“You may,” Michael granted. 

Gadreel groaned and came deep within his lover, Michael painting their chests and stomachs soon after with a cry of pleasure. 

They calmed down from their high, exchanging lazy kisses and Michael allowing Gadreel to come back to Earth. When Gadreel finally reopened his eyes, Michael smiled warmly at him. 

“Good?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Gadreel hummed, leaning in to kiss Michael. “Really good.” 

“Good,” Michael hummed, kissing Gadreel back. “You were beautiful.” 

Gadreel blushed and nuzzled into Michael. “Not as beautiful as you.” 

Michael laughed warmly, hugging Gadreel close. 

“Can we do something soon?” Gadreel asked softly, running the pads of his fingers over Michael’s skin. 

“Hmm?” Michael hummed. 

“Can. . .” Gadreel flushed darker. “Can I lotion you sometime after work? Or in the morning?” 

Michael laughed softly. “You just like touching me,” he teased playfully. 

Gadreel smiled warmly. “I may have a kink for feeling your skin underneath me,” he admitted, biting his lower lip. 

Michael gently tugged the lip from out between Gadreel’s teeth and kissed it lightly. “I would love for you to rub lotion into my skin,” he whispered. “Only if I can do the same to you.” 

Gadreel smiled. It would be nice for his skin to be silky smooth for once. Well, maybe  _ smooth  _ wasn’t the word. Gadreel had a lot of old scars from his time as Michael’s bodyguard, since Michael was considered heir apparent and his father hired Gadreel. Songs of bards, Michael called them. But to feel Michael’s hands all over his skin. . . well, it was a no brainer what he would tell Michael. 

“Yes. I can do that.” 

Michael smiled, massaging his wrists lightly. “Good.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Gadreel smiled a little sleepily. “They weren’t that tight.” 

Michael murmured something in Italian, low and rough. “You have no idea how long that took, do you?” 

“Time stands still when you turn the Don on in the bedroom,” Gadreel smirked. 

Michael huffed a laugh. “You’re impossible.” 

“Only for you, Mi,” Gadreel smiled. “How long were they up there?” 

“Two hours,” Michael murmured. “So no, they may not have been tight, but they were bound for quite some time. Besides, this is part of my job as your Dom.” 

“Gonna fall asleep,” Gadreel warned with a yawn. The aftermath of everything usually made Gadreel very sleepy, but Michael usually had a whole routine before he allowed Gadreel to actually sleep. 

“Then fall asleep,” Michael whispered. “We’ll take a little nap before the bath, okay?” 

“You spoil me,” Gadreel mumbled, eyes drifting shut. 

“That’s what Doms do,” Michael chuckled. “Spoil their subs.” 

“And do Dons spoil their bodyguards?” Gadreel hummed as he stretched and curled into Michael more. 

He could feel the smile in his hair. “I do, at least. Now sleep, baby.” 

Gadreel wouldn’t until he had said one final thing. “I love you.” 

Michael sighed pleasantly. “And I love you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
